El resfrío de Edward
by nielasol
Summary: —Nada, y digo completamente nada, me causó tanta risa como lo que pasó la tarde de este sábado en la mansión Cullen.— ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a nuestra queridísima Meyer

_Gracias a mi querida beta Mee... *Besotes Mee! =D*_

Summary: —_Nada, y digo completamente nada, me causó tanta risa como lo que pasó la tarde de este sábado en la mansión Cullen.— _ONE-SHOT

**El resfrío de Edward.**

Nada, y digo completamente nada, me causó tanta gracia como lo que pasó la tarde de este sábado en la mansión Cullen.

El día empezó como cualquier sábado. Puesto que los sábados no tenemos instituto, Edward se queda conmigo toda la noche en lugar de irse durante la madrugada a su casa para buscar el Volvo y cambiarse de ropa. Por mucho que él me insista no duermo hasta tarde, simplemente esperamos a que Charlie salga de la casa para irse de pesca con Billy. Entonces me acompaña mientras desayuno y luego hacemos planes para el día.

Este sábado no fue diferente. Fue una mañana fría, muy fría... pero eso no sorprende a nadie, es invierno y estamos en Forks. De todos modos, el frio no evito que tomara mi tazón de cereales sentada en el regazo de Edward. No existe motivo en el mundo (incluso la temperatura invernal de Forks) que provoque mi incomodidad cerca de Edward.

Una vez terminado mi desayuno, reclamé mis minutos para ser humana y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme ya que aun estaba en ropa de dormir. A toda carrera logré estar lista en 10 minutos. Cuando bajé Edward ya me esperaba frente a la puerta de entrada con mi cazadora en sus manos, listo para ayudar a abrigarme.

Por suerte aun no llovía, y digo "aun" porque la tarde fue definitivamente de las que se clasifican como "mejor quedarse bajo techo". Y ese es el motivo por el cual, la tarde de sábado fue, tarde de películas.

Estábamos todos, bueno, todos menos Carlisle que estaba en el hospital. Nos sentamos por parejas, por supuesto que yo elegí mi lugar preferido, en el regazo de Edward, me acomodé y el me rodeó con sus brazos recostándome en su pecho. Esme se sentó a nuestro lado ya que estábamos en el sofá más grande. Rose y Emmett en el sofá de la derecha y Alice y Jazz en el de la izquierda.

Terminábamos de ver la primera película, elección de Alice, e hicimos una pequeña pausa antes de seguir con la elección de los chicos, cuando sucedió. De repente Edward me alejó de él hasta donde el largo de sus brazos le permitió, dejándome sentada a un costado en el sofá, al mismo tiempo que inhalaba fuertemente. Eso me alarmó e imaginé la llegada de algún tipo de problema, la llegada de algún intruso que él con sus sentidos vampíricos haya podido oler acercándose. Miré a los demás para confirmar mis sospechas pero todos se habían girado hacia Edward sorprendidos por su movimiento. Ninguno se veía preocupado por nada externo a la habitación. Y aunque todo sucedió en apenas un par de segundos, darme cuenta que solo era paranoia mía y que nadie vendría a atacarnos me relajó nuevamente. Volví mi vista de nuevo hacia Edward y vi que inhalaba nuevamente, parecía asustado por algo. Y luego, simplemente estornudó.

No voy a negar que me sorprendió, pero el simple hecho de ver el gesto de terror en la cara de Edward. Y luego comprobar que ese mismo gesto de terror estaba estampado en los rostros de todos los Cullen. Simplemente no pude soportarlo y estallé en risas. No podía creer que algo tan insignificante como un estornudo les provocara tanto miedo.

Edward me miró extrañado por mi reacción, el resto seguía mirándolo a él.

—¿Qué... qué fue eso?— le preguntó Emmett casi tartamudeando.

Eso me hizo reír con más fuerza. Pero al notar que el ambiente no me acompañaba para nada, tuve que serenarme un poco para hablar.

—Edward, ¿Estás bien?— le pregunto Esme con expresión preocupada.

—No lo se, no estoy seguro. Me siento raro— la respuesta de Edward me sorprendió. No estaba jugando, de verdad estaba asustado. Eso me dio mucha ternura, además de la risa que aun pugnaba por salir.

—Edward, es natural estornudar. Quizás mi pelo te hizo cosquillas en la nariz o...— comencé despreocupada. Él me miró como si estuviera completamente loca.

—No es natural, soy un vampiro, no es para nada natural estornudar— me interrumpió aun asustado.

—¿Quizás te haya contagiado mi resfrío?—dije mas como pregunta que como explicación. Es lo más descabellado que se me podía llegar a ocurrir, ¿un vampiro resfriado? Ya me daba risa de nuevo, pero antes de llegar a reírme me di cuenta que esa frase desató una nueva ola de histeria. Todos me miraron horrorizados, Emmett incluso se alejo un par de pasos de donde yo estaba.

—¿Es eso incluso posible?— preguntó Alice —yo... yo creo que no. Tenemos que llamar a Carlisle—.

Esme se alejó para hablarle a Carlisle por teléfono al hospital.

Ahora me sentía mal por reírme de él, pero la sonrisa no se me iba de la cara. Me acerqué lentamente a Edward y le acaricié el rostro suavemente, desde la frente hasta el mentón, con la única intensión de consolarlo un poco. Él enroscó su brazo a mi rededor y me acurrucó a su costado.

—Gracias, eso me hace muy bien— me dijo y cerró los ojos disfrutando de mis caricias. Seguí hasta que Esme regresó. Ya se notaba mucho mas tranquila luego de hablar con Carlisle, aunque el resto seguía a una distancia prudencial de mí y con miradas cautelosas. Eso de alguna manera seguía provocándome risa. ¿Como es que estos vampiros me temían a mi?

—Dice que enseguida viene a revisarte— comentó Esme sentándose un poco mas alejada de mi de lo que estaba antes. Incluso Esme me temía ahora.

Carlisle llegó 10 minutos después. Entró a la sala totalmente despreocupado, saludó a todos y se sentó a un costado de Edward.

—Estuve pensando desde que me llamó Esme. Es lo mas extraño que escuche jamás, un vampiro estornudando. Pero no hay forma que estés enfermo Edward, todos lo sabemos— dijo mirando al resto de la familia. Nadie negó sus palabras, pero sus miradas eran de plena desconfianza. —Vamos, ¿quién me va a decir que se cruzó alguna vez con algún vampiro enfermo?— preguntó a nadie en particular. —¿Cómo te sientes Edward?— centró su atención en él.

—¿Además de que estornude hace un rato?— Carlisle asintió dándole ánimos a seguir hablando. —Bueno, a decir verdad, creo que se me esta tapando la nariz—

En ese momento no me importó que sus hermanos se hayan alejado otro paso de nosotros, simplemente se me escapó una risita. Nuevamente volví a ser el centro de atención y Carlisle me miró de forma interrogante.

—Lo siento, es que así es como me siento yo. Ya te dije Edward que estoy resfriada. La llegada del invierno me hizo mal. Y, bueno, ahora, como que tengo un poco la nariz tapada— expliqué riendo otro poco.

—Interesante—dijo Carlisle —¿Cuánto hace que estás así? ¿Estas tomando algún medicamento?

—Hace un par de días. No es nada grave. Solo tomo analgésicos cuando me duele la cabeza y té con limón y miel.— Carlisle asintió pensativo y miró alrededor percatándose por primera vez de lo alejados que estaban todos.

—Hey, vengan, no hay nada que temer—dijo riendo— Nadie se va a contagiar, pienso que lo que le sucede a Edward es que esta sintomatizando el resfrío de Bella.

—¿Qué?— preguntamos todos a unísono, aunque yo era la única que me reía, además de Carlisle.

—Piénsalo Edward. Estás tan sincronizado con Bella, que cuando ella esta feliz, tú estas feliz. Cuando ella sufre, tú sufres. Cuando ella duerme, bueno, no, es un mal ejemplo, ya que tu no duermes, solo te quedas con ella. Pero, de todos modos, ahora ella esta enferma y tú, bueno, compartes sus síntomas— concluyó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los hermanos de Edward se relajaron y empezaron a reír, de inmediato sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas. Y pienso que si Edward pudiera ruborizarse, en este momento estaría igual a mi.

Me acerqué a Edward y lo abracé. —Lo siento Edward—

—Estoy bien. Yo, solo...— su voz se apagó, levanté la vista y estaba mirándome muy de cerca. Parecía avergonzado.

—Tu solo estabas asustado. No, asustado no, aterrorizado— completó Jasper riendo. Me giré y lo vi abrazado a Alice.

—Todos lo estaban. Lo siento, pero fue muy gracioso. Se alejaron de mi como si fuera una plaga— Volví a reír, ahora acompañada por todos los Cullen.

—Es verdad, tengo que admitirlo— agregó Jazz. —Nos asustaste como el mismo demonio.— Rompimos todos en risas nuevamente.

_Hola chiquis! _

_Aca les dejo otra pequeña locurita que se me ocurrió... lo prometí hace mucho y me olvidé que lo tenía listo para publicar (muy mal de mi parte XD)_

_Espero que nos leamos prontito_

_Besotes, Dany_


End file.
